


I would't stop you

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dinner, F/M, gelato, kiss, walk in the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	I would't stop you

“This is our fifth date,” Sonny said as the two of you walked down the street. He reached to intertwine fingers and slowly brushed his thumb over your knuckles.

“I know. I’ve been counting too,” you replied softly. After about a month you were falling hard for Sonny. You turned your face up to study his profile. Goodness, he was handsome. His lips pink and pouty. Perfect for kissing.

“Whoa. Be careful there!” Sonny gently tugged on your hand. “Where were you just now? You about ran into that sign.”

“Oh- uh- nothing.” You averted your gaze as you felt your cheeks flush. Thankfully you and Sonny had reached the restaurant.

During dinner, you and Sonny talked about him applying to law school, and you studying for ER certification. Every conversation you had with Sonny was entertaining, and you learned something new about him.

“I was thinking we could go for a walk through the park, then get some gelato,” Sonny suggested.

“Gelato is my favorite.” You smiled at Sonny.

“I remember you telling me. I remember everything you’ve told me about yourself,” Sonny told you.

“So,” Sonny said. He took your hands, gazing down at you.

“I really want to kiss you,” you confessed.

“You could do it, I wouldn’t stop you,” Sonny responded.

Grabbing the collar of his jacket, you stood on tiptoe. At first, your kiss was soft, then Sonny deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around your waist pulling you flush to him. He parted your lips with his tongue. The world around muted, it was just you and Sonny.

“Wow,” you said after you broke away from his lips.

“Wow,” he echoed your words. Sonny cleared his throat. “I don’t want to say good night. Come back to my place? All innocent, I swear. I just want to be with you.”

You gently bit your bottom lip, looking up at him. “What if I don’t want innocent.”

Sonny’s mouth dropped open. “Yeah-yeah, that’s…God, yes. I’d love that.”


End file.
